


keep me forever, tell me you want me

by liveonthesun



Series: saved too many times [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good god, I am <i>starving</i>," Natasha exclaims as the door swings open.</p><p>They freeze. They've been making out on the couch, and Steve's fully clothed, but Bucky is straddling his lap, jeans around his ankles, and Steve's hand is down the front of his boxers, wrapped around his cock. They both turn their heads to look at her.</p><p>She doesn't even blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me forever, tell me you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the [saved too many times](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23827) series, though this can stand alone as just a fun pwp.
> 
> Betaed by the everfantastic [latenightcuppa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcuppa/pseuds/latenightcuppa)

"Good god, I am _starving_ ," Natasha exclaims as the door swings open.

They freeze. They've been making out on the couch, and Steve's fully clothed, but Bucky is straddling his lap, jeans around his ankles, and Steve's hand is down the front of his boxers, wrapped around his cock. They both turn their heads to look at her.

She doesn't even blink.

"Yeah, carry on," she says and heads for the kitchen. "Like I said, hungry and fucking exhausted. Haven't slept or had a proper meal in two days. Got Barton to drop me off here on the way to SHIELD. Told him I wanted food and a nap and that I was taking him up on the favor he's owed me for, oh, two years now, and that I'd deal with Fury when I felt like it."

And that's the thing no one would ever expect about the Black Widow — she's gets chatty as hell when she's tired. Bucky drops his head onto Steve's shoulder and starts laughing silently, his whole body shaking with it. Steve still has his hand around Bucky's dick, but it's been frozen in position since Nat walked in. He loosens his grip and slides his hand out of Bucky's boxers and presses his face into Bucky's neck, smiling.

Steve hears the refrigerator door open and the click and clang of bottles and jars as she starts moving things around. "This fucking mission, guys. I'll tell you all about it when you finish getting each other off."

"Uh," Steve starts, but she cuts him off with, "Seriously. It's not like I haven't seen James's dick before." There are a couple of seconds of silence before she adds, mouth evidently full of food, "Not like I don't suck it on a regular basis."

Bucky loses it, laughing out loud, his body collapsing against Steve's. Steve, however, tightens his grip on Bucky's hip and a moan escapes his mouth entirely without his permission.

Because yeah. Yeah, that's something he's found himself thinking about far more often than he probably should. It's been a couple of months since Natasha and Bucky started sleeping together again, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't gotten off thinking about them before, hadn't dreamt about it and woken up hard and closed his eyes and thought about Nat's mouth as Bucky sucked him off.

Bucky's laugh stops then and he brings his head up to look at Steve. Steve's not sure what he's looking for, whether Bucky wants him to apologize or go on, so he doesn't do either, just meets Bucky's eyes and waits for him to say something. 

He hears Nat's footsteps as she comes around the corner and stops just a few feet behind the couch.

Bucky takes a deep breath and looks like he's trying to figure out what to say, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve answers, and then Bucky's grinning that wicked grin that always goes straight to Steve's dick and Natasha says, "Well then," and Bucky leans in and says, "Good," against his mouth and starts kissing him again, slow and biting at his lips.

"I could go for a round or two," Natasha says, and then she's sitting on the couch next to Steve.

Bucky leans away from him, and gives Nat a quick kiss. "Welcome home," he says, and she pulls him back for another kiss before turning to Steve, sliding her hand over his jaw and kissing him.

He threads his fingers through her hair and settles his hand at the back of her neck, careful not to grip too hard as he presses her closer to him. She moves to stand on her knees, making her taller than him, and he has to lean his head back as she presses against him, her arms draped over his shoulders.

"We've talked about this, James and I," she says between kisses, her lips moving against his, her breath warm on his mouth. "We were going to bring it up this weekend actually."

He pulls away to look at both of them. There's fire in Natasha's eyes and Bucky's grin has grown wider. "Honestly, I've been thinking about this for quite awhile now, too," Steve says.

Nat brings him in for another kiss, this time pressing her tongue against his mouth until he opens to her. Bucky's still in his lap and he begins rocking his hips against Steve's legs, running his right hand through Steve's hair and then down his cheek and over his neck before settling it on his shoulder and moving in to bite at Steve's throat, licking up to behind his ear.

He moves off of Steve's lap to remove his jeans from around his ankles and says, "We should probably move this to the bed. More room and all."

Natasha hums into Steve's mouth in agreement but doesn't move to get up, so Steve wraps his arms around her and hoists her up. Her legs wrap around his waist she buries her face against his neck, nuzzling in and pressing light kisses to his skin.

"Fuck," Bucky says as they start walking to the bedroom, "if the two of you weren't so hot, I'd seriously be jealous right now. Not sure of who, but I would be."

Nat pulls away from him then, just leaning back slightly, and she holds an arm out to Bucky and says, "Come here."

He does. Steve is still holding Natasha as she pulls Bucky in for a kiss that he can tell is just as much a show for him as it is a moment between the two of them, the way he can see their tongues move against each other and the small noises Natasha is making. Bucky keeps her bottom lip between his teeth for half a second before pulling away entirely, and Natasha looks at each of them before stating, "Bed."

Steve huffs a laugh and keeps one arm around her and takes Bucky's hand in his free one and heads into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He lays Nat on the bed and she's still wearing her SHIELD suit, gun holsters and all, so he and Bucky both get to work at the clasps and buckles, Bucky with more ease and practice, and set them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Steve removes her boots as Bucky works down her zipper, kissing her skin as he does and lifting her up so she can shrug her arms out of it. Steve holds the legs as she moves her way up the bed and out of the suit.

"So," she says, and there she is, stretched out on their bed and in just her bra and panties, "how are we doing this?"

"I've had more than my fair share of both of you," Bucky says, "and it's obvious the two of you have grown tired of me —"

And even though nothing in Bucky's tone hints that he's serious, Steve still can't help saying, "Not true," because he let Bucky go once without making sure he knew, and he's never going to risk it happening again.

Natasha smiles sweetly at them and Bucky reaches out to turn Steve towards him, lifting his shirt over his head and then working on his pants, pushing them down with his boxers.

"Hello," Natasha says as Steve stands there naked. She holds a hand out to him and when he takes it, she pulls him down on top of her.

"Hey," he says, and she laughs, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, fierce, tongue and teeth and nothing held back. His hands run down her sides, over the lace of her bra, into the curve of her waist and over the swell of her hips. 

The mattress dips next to them as Bucky gets on and Steve looks over to see that he's naked, and seemingly content to just watch the two of them.

"Look at you," he says. "God, you're both so perfect and honestly, how did I even end up with both of you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Barnes," Natasha says, and she turns her head to face him and he leans in for another kiss. She rocks her hips up, grinding them against Steve's cock.

He lets out a moan, even louder than the one that started this whole mess and Natasha rocks again and says, "Never would have pegged you as a screamer, Cap."

"We can save the pegging for next time," Bucky says.

"God, stop it, both of you," Steve breathes out. "You're going to kill me and we haven't really even started yet."

Natasha runs a hand down his chest and grins, "So let's start."

Steve kisses her, gently this time, almost chaste, then again, slow and lingering. He moves down to kiss her neck, her shoulders, a line between her breasts, and down her stomach. He takes his time as he goes, wondering at the strength hidden in her body, all the skill and power held in her muscles.

He moves down between her legs, mouthing at the fabric of her panties, bringing his fingers up to run along the creases of her thighs. When she raises her hips to press against his mouth, he moves away and she narrows her eyebrows at him and says, "What are you doing? That was nice."

"No," he says, "I think I want to watch you two first."

Bucky grins at him and laughs low. He leans in to give Steve a sloppy kiss and Steve moves, letting Bucky take his place.

"Hello, James," Natasha says as he leans down over her.

"Hello," he answers, and then kisses her.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and a leg over his hip and in one fluid movement, she has him on his back. She kisses him again, rocking her hips against his and she cups her hands around his face as she he runs his hands down her sides.

She's murmuring words against his lips, low and in Russian. For a moment it feels too intimate, like he shouldn't be there, like this isn't for him. It's just a moment, though, and then Natasha sits up, smirks at him, and begins to take off her bra. She makes a show of it — sliding the straps down slowly, reaching behind her to unhook the clasp, and then leaning forward for it to fall into her hands before tossing it off the bed.

She's still rocking her hips against Bucky's and Steve can see his cock sliding against her panties. They look so gorgeous like this, he thinks, Bucky short of breath and looking at her with pure reverence. Steve doesn't blame him. She's fantastic.

"Ready," she asks Bucky, and he replies with a breathy, "God, yes."

She laughs and brings her hands down, moving the fabric to the side and sliding down onto his cock.

They both moan, hers breathy and his deep. She starts moving again and Bucky starts thrusting his hips up to meet hers.

Steve had said he just wanted to watch, but it's proving difficult, his need to touch them growing by the second. Natasha's head is tipped back, her eyes closed and mouth open, hair falling down her shoulders and Steve can't wait, so he leans over her to thread his fingers through her hair and press his mouth over hers.

She licks into his mouth and when she rocks forward, it presses her closer against him. He runs his hands down her shoulders to cup her breasts and brings his head down to lick at her neck. "God, _god_ ," Bucky stammers out and Steve looks up to meet his eyes, pressing his thumbs against Nat's nipples as he does. Nat lets out a gasp and her whole body shakes. Bucky's hips snap up hard and fast as he groans and then he goes rigid, and Nat's slowing down, hips rolling strong and deliberate as she rides him through his orgasm.

Bucky's breathing begins to even out as Nat rolls off of him. His lips are red from how he'd been biting them, and Steve leans down to murmur, "God, you always look so beautiful when you come," against his lips before kissing him, slow and lazy. Bucky brings his right hand up to Steve's face and runs his thumb over Steve's cheek, letting out a low, contented hum.

Steve pulls away to take a look at Bucky's blissed-out expression, red mouth and flushed cheeks, blown pupils and sweat-damp hair. He gives him another quick kiss and turns to Natasha, sprawled out next to them on the bed. He reaches over to rest his hand on her stomach, and she turns her head to look at him and gives him a small smile. She glances up at Bucky and asks, "You doing okay over there, James?"

Bucky grins and says, "Fuck, yeah," and Steve and Nat can't help but laugh a little.

Natasha reaches down for Steve's hand and tugs him towards her. "I'm looking forward to you continuing where you left off earlier," she says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve answers, and then ducks his head down to kiss under her chin, the hollow of her throat, between her breasts. He moves down until he reaches her panties, and this time he hooks his thumbs under the edge and pulls them down.

He thinks about teasing her, kissing up her legs, along the curve of her stomach, running his fingers along the crease of her thighs, but this is what she wants and he can't really wait to give it to her, so he decides to just go for it.

Natasha lets out surprised gasp when his mouth presses against her clit and he can't help but smile a bit. As much as he loves Bucky and would never ask for anything more if Bucky weren't on board, he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss this. He's already heady from breathing in her musk and when licks at her cunt and tastes the mix of her and Bucky he thinks it's the only thing he'll ever need to taste again.

He feels the bed shift and glances up to see that Bucky has rolled over and draped his left arm over Natasha, lazily running his hand over her breasts. Nat's arching up into his touch, lifting her hips to press back against Steve's mouth, and he meets her halfway. Her whole body quivers as his open mouth meets her again, focusing on her cunt, on the sweet of her and the salt of Bucky, until her rapid breathing and hand tugging at his hair tell him she's close, and he closes his mouth around her clit and _sucks_ until she lets out a long, strangled shout.

He gives her a few more light, slow licks, feeling her muscles flutter under his tongue and her body shudder under his hands. The makes his way back up the bed to lie next to her, and takes Bucky's hand. They stay like that for a minute or two, Natasha coming down from her orgasm with Steve and Bucky on either side of her, their hands clasped together over her stomach. 

Natasha turns her head toward Steve and gives him a light kiss. Bucky sits up and runs his hand up Steve's arm, down to rest it on his hip, and says, "Your turn, now," before climbing over Nat and settling himself over Steve.

Steve brings a hand up to the side of Bucky's face and pulls him down for a kiss. Bucky indulges him for a few seconds before pulling away and bringing his right hand down to hold Steve's cock, and _god_ , if Steve doesn't let out what he's sure is a terribly embarrassing noise. Bucky just grins at him though, lewd and pleased, and says, "Yeah, you've been waiting a while," before kissing his way down Steve's body, wet, sloppy kisses that would probably bruise if Steve weren't so damn _super_.

Bucky makes quick work of taking Steve's cock into his mouth, and Steve's hips buck up before he can stop them, but Bucky doesn't mind, never minds, just takes Steve's cock like the fucking champ that he is.

Natasha rolls over to press against Steve's side and rests her head on his chest to watch. Steve tangles a hand in her hair, trying not to pull too hard as Bucky licks and sucks, bringing his mouth to tease at the tip of Steve's cock before taking him in fully again in one clean movement. With Bucky between his legs and Nat at his side and everything that's happened building up to this, it's not long before Steve comes with a shout, and Bucky keeps sucking him for every last drop.

Bucky makes his way back up Steve's body and unceremoniously collapses on top of him, causing Steve to huff out an _ooff_. Natasha laughs, and Bucky buries his face in the crook of Steve's neck and reaches for Nat's hand.

"So," Bucky says, mouth moving against Steve's skin. "We're definitely doing this again, right?"

Steve and Natasha both hum in agreement, Steve still too hazy to make words, and Natasha adds, "Remember that thing about how I was starving and exhausted? Well it's doubly more so now."

Bucky leans over to give her a kiss and says, "I'll bring you a sandwich."

"Good. And then I'm passing the fuck out."

Steve watches as Bucky leaves the room, a jaunty swing to his hips. When Bucky comes back he'll pull him back into bed with him and he's sure it won't take much convincing to get him to stay there, the three of them sleeping through the afternoon, because Steve doesn't think he ever wants to move away from them again.


End file.
